Taka's Girl
by Kiija
Summary: Guess the song! Songfic for an interesting situation in the OVA's. What exactly happened to Tasuki when the water swallowed him? No real big spoilers. PG for some mild language.


_Konnichiwa minna! I have a songfic here that I came up with in a matter of minutes but it took me two hours to write. I want you guys to guess the song! I will post the winners in a second chapter to this if there are enough answers in the reviews! I don't know what I will give you, but I will think of something! I swear! Oh and if anyone wants to flame me personally, get my email and email it to me.. Cowards…_

_Disclaimers: I don't own the song, though I did edit one word of it! I definitely don't own FY! No suing! This is only for fun!_

**_This happens in the OVA's. No real big spoilers, but what happened to Tasuki when the water enveloped him? My take on it. ^_^_**

**Taka's Girl**

            The water encased him, he tried to fight it off, but it kept swallowing him. He couldn't be killed by something hated! And over a stupid girl! What was it about her that made him want to protect and love her so much?

'I HATE GIRLS!' was the last thing he screamed mentally to himself as the water rushed into his lungs and its darkness overtook his mind

                                                            *                                   *                                   *                                   *                                   *

            When Tasuki awoke, he was completely dry and dressed in rather odd clothing. He was in a very unfamiliar room; he was sitting in front of a vanity and could see a door behind him in its reflection. He looked to his reflection in the mirror, shifting uncomfortably in his new clothes. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt was a white in color with his seishi symbol printed all over it, it wasn't buttoned up at all and revealed a tight fitting, red shirt that had no sleeves underneath it. He shifted again, feeling as though he were going to suffocate from all the tight-fitting clothes.

            He backed away from the mirror, standing up, openly adjusting himself in his tight pants. He couldn't get himself comfortable no matter how much he adjusted himself. The thick canvas like material of the black pants gave him no room to breath. He finally got fed up and agitated to the point that he started to fiddle with the button at the top of his pants. 

            The button came out of its buttonhole with a fight. The bandit frantically began to pull the two flaps apart trying to free himself of the torture device. A small metal piece slid down between the two flaps releasing him further. He pulled the pants down to his ankles, baring some weird form of undergarment under the pants. He breathed a small sigh of relief and he faintly heard behind him someone clear their throat.

            "AHEM! Tasuki, we really do not want to see that no da!" Tasuki looked between his legs at the monk, "Put your jeans back on and get ready! We are almost on no da!"

            Tasuki was still viewing the disgusted monk through his legs to see the monk was dressed funnier than he was. Feeling like an ass and most of his blood run to his head from bending over, the bandit pulled the restrictive pants back up to his waist and turned to face Chichiri.

            "Oi Chichiri! What the hell is going on here? Where is Miaka?" Tasuki yelled, still trying to adjust himself into a comfortable position even though the 'jeans' had not been zipped or buttoned, "And why the hell are ya dressed like that?" The monk scowled as the bandit continued to touch himself like a horny teenager and raked his eyes curiously over the guitarist's body.

            "Tasuki! Quit playing with yourself! Didn't you get enough of that from all your groupies last night?"

            "Nani? Groupies?" now the bandit was even more confused. The monk was standing before him wearing pants with the same pattern of his kesa that perfectly conformed to his muscular legs. He was also wearing a long-sleeved shirt like Tasuki's without his Seishi symbol printed on it, buttoned up to his upper abdomen baring his chest. The monk was wearing a hat, if you could call it that, it was missing its top! Chichiri's tall bangs floated right out of the top of it! And the most interesting thing was both of the monk's eyes were open, there was no scar closing his left eye. The monk had become nervous under his scrutiny.

            "What's wrong with you tonight? Why are you looking at me so funny na no da? Did you lose some more of your nuts and bolts last night, no da? One of your many girls knock some sense out of ya last night?" Chichiri teased the flame-haired singer, noticing it was only five minutes to show time and he still hadn't zipped up his jeans, "Zip up your pants and get ready. We go on in five minutes!"

            "On? Girls? Nani? How do I 'zip' up my pants?" the confused bandit roared at his friend. The monk turned on his heel and strode out of the room calling back to the bandit, "I don't know what happened to you, but find the tab in your jeans and pull up!" And the monk was gone from his sight.

            Tasuki took notice of the strange thing strapped across Chichiri's back as he walked out of the room. It had six strings pulled tightly from the tip of the handle to the base that had the same designs as Chichiri's pants had on them. The thing looked like something you beat people with, why would it have strings on it?

            Tasuki spent the past five minutes pulling the zipper up and then back down, up and down. He had gotten himself semi-comfortable in the tight fabric but he was too amazed with the zipper to leave it alone.

            A large man entered the room, slinging Tasuki over his shoulder kicking and screaming, "Che! Mitsukake! What're ya doin'? Put me down!!"

            "Can't Tasuki… It's show time! Bosses orders to drag you out here," the tall healer stated demurely. Tasuki noticed through his kicking and screaming that the healer was dressed much in the same way as he and Chichiri were. He had on the loose long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. He also had on the black jeans like his own but the legs of the jeans ended just above the knees and slightly frayed edges. On the healer's feet were dark green shoes, made out of a similar material as the jeans, the material was worn out in places making the shoes look really old. On the outside of the shoe was a fairly large emblem, a white circle with what appeared to be a blue star in the center of it.

            Tasuki heard some familiar voices and turned to see Chiriko and Hotohori arguing over something. "The fans aren't going to wait anymore Chiriko! Let me do the singing if Tasuki doesn't want to do it! I am more beautiful than him anyway!" Hotohori snapped red-faced at the boy.

            "No way! Last time we had to hear you sing Hotohori, we had to take everyone to the hospital," this snide comment came from the healer that was carrying Tasuki over his shoulder. 

            "He is right Hotohori," said the child in a business like tone, "Besides, Tasuki is ready aren't you?" Chiriko scowled at the bandit after saying this. It made Tasuki cringe. The healer was carrying him further away from the boy Hotohori on their tails.

            "About time you showed up…" Hotohori growled at the bandit. It made Tasuki wonder why everyone didn't like him. Everyone seemed to be mad at him at the moment. The healer threw the bandit down in front of a metal pole with a little black stick at the top.

            "Where the hell am I?" the bandit yelled at the healer.

            "You are on stage my friend" stated the tall man walking straight back to what looked like a set of drums and sat down, "Start singing pretty boy." The bandit just blinked in disbelief. He was onstage? He stood up and looked out at a crowd that slowly appeared out of a mist.

            "He really is out of it huh?" Nuriko's voice came to him, Tasuki turned back to the purple-haired Sei to see him standing behind a flat, black board of some sort. Chichiri was standing in front of Nuriko with the weird weapon in front of him his fingers playing lightly on the strings of the handle. He turned to his other side where Hotohori was giving him deathly glares, he was also holding one of those weapons but this one's strings were a bit thicker and there were only four instead of six of them, he was holding his weapon in the same fashion as Chichiri. The healer was directly behind him on the stage behind the set of drums. They all looked at him expectantly.

            "Just begin _'Taka's Girl'!"__ Chiriko shouted out to the rest of the Seishi. Tasuki watched as Mits began to lightly tap on a flat metal piece, he also heard Hotohori start strumming on the large weapon of his. It made his head swim; visions started dancing in his head. He turned back around and grabbed the thick black stick on the tall rod in his hand and put his mouth to it sharply, and began to sing._

_Taka is a friend  
Yeah I know, he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately somethin's changed, it ain't hard to define  
Taka's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine_

            He didn't no where the words were coming from but they seemed to fit. He began to move more with the song, pulling the microphone away from his mouth to emphasize the next line and to take a breath. The beat pushing his limbs to move, his thoughts going to Taka when he was still Tamahome, all the fights, all the arguments. He smiled at all the times he could remember flaming poor Obake-chan for no good reason.

_And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night_

            Then his thoughts drifted to Miaka. His Miaka! He couldn't remember a time that she hadn't looked at Taka with _those eyes. He began to imagine them together, bodies pressed close to each others. Her pressing sweet kisses on him. He growled a little shaking his head deliberately with the lyrics to shake the thought from his mind._

_  
Y'know, I wish that I had Taka's girl  
I wish that I had Taka's girl  
  
_

            He slid on his knees towards the front of the stage and sang to some of the girls down there. Most of them swooning at their beloved Tasuki being so close, singing directly to them. 

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

            He asked this question to a cute little brunette that reminded him of Miaka in the front row, she promptly passed out. He stood up and went back to the center of the stage.

_I'll play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
Y'know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is prob'ly moot_

            He kept singing, moving to the music. More memories came flooding back to him. Saving her all the time and her only worrying about him. Them chanting each others names in a sacred mantra. He turned blue at the thought of that mantra. His hurt every time she ran to him. He could never tell her how he feels; he knows she doesn't feel the same.

_'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night_

            The horrible visions of them in bed together came back in his mind. Dreaming all the while it would be him in bed with her. He searched the crowd for another girl to make faint at his presence.

_Y'know I wish that I had Taka's girl  
I wish that I had Taka's girl_

            He went to the other side of the stage this time rotating his hips for the girls and for himself… The 'jeans' had begun to ride up through his dancing and were making him very uncomfortable again. The screams from his female crowd were deafening, but drove him on. He was beginning to enjoy being on stage.

_  
Where can I find a woman like that?_

            He found a cute, tiny blond girl in the front row to purr the line too, she didn't faint like the brunette did, but she did turn red as a cherry and quickly looked away from his gaze. He kept shaking his hips for the girls during Chichiri's guitar solo, dancing to the other side of the stage giving the other half of the crowd exactly what they wanted.

_Like Taka's girl  
I wish that I had Taka's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that?_

            He threw his head back singing the line and wishing he knew the answers to his own question. He knew there was only one woman like that. And it was her, but she was his.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wond'rin' what she don't see in me  
Yeah I've been funny I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

             This struck the wrong nerve on him, he almost couldn't take it. He had been funny, teasing her, always making her laugh. And he always had good lines! Whoever thought he didn't could take a flaming! He remembers all the times she cried because of Tamahome and now because of Taka. That isn't love, what he gave her is what it's all about isn't it?

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?_

            He picked another face out of the crowd; this one had bright green eyes, and blood red hair. If she was old enough, she would be his pick of the night. 'Where the hell had that come from?? No more magical water rides for me!' he thought as he sang the last line to the redhead. She didn't blush, nor did she pass out. She was heading straight for him!! He continued to sing the chorus to her as she leapt over the guard rail, he couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something in her eyes, something he sees in Miaka's eyes when she looks at Taka. She jumped on stage, tackled him and started to molest him on stage! Her slow kisses on him just making him more confused about her.

When the girl was on him she whispered into his ear, "She cries because she loves him so much, don't you see?" Tasuki looked into the green eyes of the girl and saw it there, the answers to his wonderings. He knew now, love is not just the good times but the bad. It wore him out. Tasuki began to blank out, all feeling leaving his body. He could feel the girl being forcefully pulled off him the bright lights above the stage making him feel like he was on fire. He could hear some of the other Seishi come to his side.

            "Boy, he can really get them worked up can't he!" Nuriko stated exasperatingly.

            "That is what makes us the money!" Chiriko's cheerful voice The heat from the lights getting even hotter and hotter, like they were setting him on fire. He blacked out completely, and barely noticed the tall healer pull him from the flames he induced upon himself. After Mitsukake healed him, the others told him the story of what he had done. He couldn't stop apologizing for what he did, while his brain took a vacation.

_Remember to review and guess the song! Some of you may know it, some of you may be too young, take a guess though!_


End file.
